the_twilight_zonefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Saison 3
Cet article présente le guide des épisodes de la troisième saison de la série télévisée La Quatrième Dimension. Épisode 1 : Deux * Titre original : Two * Numéro : 66 (3-01) * Scénariste : Montgomery Pittman * Réalisateur : Montgomery Pittman * Diffusion : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : **Charles Bronson **Elizabeth Montgomery *'Résumé' : Un homme et une femme se retrouvent les deux seuls survivants d'une guerre atomique. Ils n'ont pas appartenu aux mêmes clans avant et pendant cette guerre. Leur cohabitation est très difficile. Ils vont devoir apprendre à se connaître pour éviter de se détruire mutuellement... Épisode 2 : L'Arrivée *'Titre original' : The Arrival *'Numéro' : 67 (3-02) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Boris Sagal *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Résumé' : Grant Sheckly, un employé travaillant dans une importante compagnie aérienne, est envoyé résoudre une bien étrange affaire : un avion a atterri sans passagers, bagages ou équipages à bord... Épisode 3 : L'Abri *'Titre original' : The Shelter *'Numéro' : 68 (3-03) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Lamont Johnson *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Résumé' : Alors qu'il fête son anniversaire en compagnie de sa famille et de ses amis et voisins, le docteur Stockton entend l'annonce d'une guerre atomique. Il se réfugie avec sa femme et son fils dans un abri. Mais son refuge n'a de la place que pour eux trois. Il ne peut donc laisser entrer personne d'autre. Les voisins, fous d'angoisse, commencent à devenir de plus en plus agressifs... Épisode 4 : La Route de la mort *'Titre original' : The Passersby *'Numéro' : 69 (3-04) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Elliot Silverstein *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Résumé' : Pendant la Guerre de Sécession, un soldat sudiste épuisé sympathise avec une veuve de guerre... Épisode 5 : Le Joueur de billard *'Titre original' : A Game of Pool *'Numéro' : 70 (3-05) *'Scénariste' : George Clayton Johnson *'Réalisateur' : Buzz Kulik *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Résumé' : Jesse Cardiff est le meilleur joueur de billard encore vivant sur Terre. Il n'a été battu par personne à part Fats Brown, qui lui est décédé. Un jour, Jesse invoque Fats Brown... qui apparaît et accepte de jouer une partie avec lui. Si Jesse gagne, il sera libéré de l'influence de Brown, mais s'il perd, il mourra. Jesse accepte. Nous avons alors deux points de vue: celui de l'orgueilleux Fats qui essaie de raisonner Jesse en lui expliquant que la vie ne tourne pas autour du billard, et certain de sa force ; et celui de Jesse qui est complètement obnubilé par le jeu, et persuadé qu'il peut vaincre le maître... *'Note' : Le scénariste de cet épisode avait écrit une autre fin dans laquelle l'issue du duel était inversée, c'était d'ailleurs la fin originale. Cette fin est utilisée dans le remake de 1989, Une partie particulière. Épisode 6 : Le Miroir *'Titre original' : The Mirror *'Numéro' : 71 (3-06) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Don Medford *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Peter Falk *'Résumé' : Ramos Clemente est un chef cubain qui vient d'être élu. Il met son prédécesseur en prison et reçoit de lui un bien étrange cadeau : un miroir. À peine regarde-t-il dedans qu'il croit voir un de ses lieutenants lui tirer dessus. Il le défenestre mais aperçoit deux de ses hommes de mains qui veulent le poignarder. Il les éloigne en leur demandant de prendre des nouvelles du prédécesseur, actuellement en cellule mais celui-ci a été guillotiné et ne peut plus lui révéler le secret du miroir. Ne pouvant s'échapper de l'influence maléfique du miroir, sa paranoïa ne cesse de grandir et il en vient à penser que tout le monde veut le tuer... Épisode 7 : Vengeance d'outre tombe *'Titre original' : The Grave *'Numéro' : 72 (3-07) *'Scénariste' : Montgomery Pittman *'Réalisateur' : Montgomery Pittman *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Lee Marvin, James Best, Lee Van Cleef *'Résumé' : Dans cette histoire, un homme nommé Pinto Sykes est assassiné, mais jure de tuer le shérif Connie Miller qu'il estime fautif. Pour prouver qu'il n'est pas un lâche, Miller accepte de se rendre sur la tombe de Sykes... Épisode 8 : C'est une belle vie *'Titre original' : It's a Good Life *'Numéro' : 73 (3-08) *'Scénariste' : Jerome Bixby / Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : James Sheldon *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Résumé' : Anthony Fremont est un garçonnet de six ans qui sort de l'ordinaire: il peut faire disparaître les gens et par conséquent, tout le monde a peur de lui. Il fait ainsi disparaître des jeunes enfants ou enterre magiquement un chien. Toute la ville craint ses pouvoirs et subit sa terrifiante tyrannie. Mais un soir, Dan Hollis, un voisin, qui fête son anniversaire, décide de se rebeller contre l'enfant qui sabote sa soirée et incite les autres à faire de même... *'Note' : Cet épisode comporte une suite, C'est toujours une belle vie, épisode de La Treizième Dimension dans lequel Bill Mumy et Cloris Leachman reprennent leurs rôles respectifs quarante-et-un ans après cette histoire. Liliana Mumy se joint à eux. En revanche, John Larch n'est pas présent dans le remake suite à une maladie. Épisode 9 : Le Musée des morts *'Titre original' : Deaths-Head Revisited *'Numéro' : 74 (3-09) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Don Medford *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Résumé' : Gunther Lutze est un ancien nazi nostalgique qui s'appelle désormais Gunther Schmidt. Un jour, il décide de retourner sur les ruines du camp de Dachau. Il retrouve là un de ses anciens déportés, Alfred Becker, mais quelle n'est pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se remémore l'avoir tué... *'Note' : Dans la version française de cet épisode, Schmidt indique à l'hôtelière qu'il se trouvait en France au moment de la guerre, mais dans la version originale, il se trouvait sur le Front Russe dans une division blindée. Épisode 10 : Le Soleil de minuit thumb|right|335 px *'Titre original' : The Midnight Sun *'Numéro' : 75 (3-10) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Anton Leader *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Résumé' : Deux femmes tentent de lutter contre un terrible fléau : la Terre se rapproche de plus en plus du soleil et menace de fondre. Pourtant, Norma et sa vieille voisine vont tenter le tout pour le tout pour survivre dans cette atmosphère de plus en plus invivable... Épisode 11 : La Vallée immobile *'Titre original' : Still Valley *'Numéro' : 76 (3-11) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : James Sheldon *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Résumé' : En 1863, pendant la Guerre de Sécession, Joseph Parradine, un éclaireur Sudiste, découvre une vallée peuplée de Yankees vivants, mais immobiles comme des pierres... Épisode 12 : La Jungle *'Titre original' : The Jungle *'Numéro' : 77 (3-12) *'Scénariste' : Charles Beaumont *'Réalisateur' : William Claxton *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Résumé' : Alan Richards est un ingénieur new-yorkais, spécialisé dans les constructions hydrauliques. Après être rentré d'un voyage en Afrique avec sa femme Doris, il brûle tous les souvenirs rapportés durant ce voyage. Sa femme veut le mettre en garde d'une malédiction lancée par un sorcier, mais il ne l'écoute pas. En sortant de chez lui, Alan voit un cadavre d'alligator devant sa porte. Après quelques instants dans un bar avec son associé Chad, Alan veut rentrer chez lui, mais Chad est déjà loin, sa voiture ne démarre pas et il n'y a personne d'autre à l'horizon. De plus, c'est la nuit et le bar est fermé et Alan a oublié involontairement son porte bonheur. Commence une longue nuit d'angoisse... Épisode 13 : Il était une fois *'Titre original' : Once Upon a Time *'Numéro' : 78 (3-13) *'Scénariste' : Richard Matheson *'Réalisateur' : Norman Z. McLeod & Les Goodwins *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Buster Keaton *'Résumé' : En 1890, Woodrow Mulligan est un balayeur grincheux qui se plaint de son époque bruyante et chère. Mais il travaille pour deux scientifiques qui ont inventé un casque à voyager dans le temps pendant une durée réduite (30 minutes). En l'essayant, Mulligan se retrouve en 1962. Mais il se fait voler son casque... Il doit le retrouver au plus vite ! *'Notes' : ** Parce que Buster Keaton est l'invité de cet épisode, l'histoire est divisée en deux : la partie en 1962 est tournée normalement, mais celle de 1890 est filmée comme un film muet avec un piano en guise de musique. Épisode 14 : Cinq personnages en quête d'une sortie thumb|right|335 px *'Titre original' : Five Characters in Search of an Exit *'Numéro' : 79 (3-14) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling, d'après la nouvelle de Marvin Petal The Depository. *'Réalisateur' : Lamont Johnson *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Susan Harrison Bill Windom Murray Matheson *'Résumé' : Un soldat se réveille dans un donjon sans le souvenir d'y être entré et sans ressentir de quelconques sensations. Il se trouve avec une ballerine, un clown, un joueur de cornemuse et un clochard. Aucun d'eux ne se rappelle la manière dont ils sont arrivés ici. Ils tentent de trouver une issue tout en se demandant pourquoi ils ne se souviennent de rien... Épisode 15 : La Grandeur du pardon *'Titre original' : A Quality of Mercy *'Numéro' : 80 (3-15) *'Scénariste' : Sam Rolfe / Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Buzz Kulik *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Dean Stockwell *'Résumé' : En 1945, à Hiroshima, un nouveau lieutenant, Katell, s'attire les foudres de son régiment faible et fatigué qu'il dirige parce qu'il veut expulser des Japonais malades et retranchés dans une grotte. Il se retrouve alors dans la peau d'un soldat Japonais pendant la bataille de Corregidor de 1942... Épisode 16 : Rien à craindre *'Titre original' : Nothing in the Dark *'Numéro' : 81 (3-16) *'Scénariste' : George Clayton Johnson *'Réalisateur' : Lamont Johnson *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Gladys Cooper (Wanda Dunn), Robert Redford (Harold Beldon), R.G. Armstrong (le démolisseur) *'Résumé' : Wanda Dunn est une vieille femme qui vit seule chez elle et n'ose sortir, de peur de rencontrer la Mort. Un jour, elle recueille Harold Beldon, un policier blessé, après avoir hésité à lui ouvrir... A-t-elle commis une erreur ? Épisode 17 : L'Excentrique M. Radin *'Titre original' : One More Pallbearer *'Numéro' : 82 (3-17) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Lamont Johnson *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Résumé' : Paul Radin est un homme qui n'a jamais pu supporter qu'un révérend, un colonel et une institutrice l'aient humilié quand il était enfant. Profitant de l'annonce d'une guerre atomique, il leur offre la possibilité de les héberger dans son abri à condition qu'ils s'excusent... Épisode 18 : Les Chaussures diaboliques *'Titre original' : Dead Man's Shoes *'Numéro' : 83 (3-18) *'Scénariste' : Charles Beaumont & OCee Ritch *'Réalisateur' : Montgomery Pittman *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Résumé' : Un clochard, Nathan Bledsoe, trouve des chaussures ayant appartenu à un mort. En les enfilant, son esprit est possédé par celui du mort. Il décide alors de tuer l'ancien patron du mort, responsable de son assassinat... *'Note' : Un remake de cet épisode, Les Escarpins de feue Suzanne« Feu, feue » se met devant un nom propre, et il est invariable ; cf. Littré., a été réalisé en 1985. Épisode 19 : ''La Chasse au paradis *'Titre original' : The Hunt *'Numéro' : 84 (3-19) *'Scénariste' : Earl Hamner, Jr. *'Réalisateur' : Harold Schuster *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Résumé' : Hyder Simpson est un vieux chasseur qui vit dans les bois avec sa femme et son chien Rip. Un jour, malgré les recommandations de sa femme, Hyder part chasser avec son chien, mais un raton laveur attire le chien dans l'eau et celui-ci se noie. En voulant le sauver, Hyder se noie à son tour. Dans un premier temps, le chasseur et son chien ignorent qu'ils sont morts mais font la connaissance de Saint-Pierre qui accepte de faire entrer Hyder au paradis, mais sans son chien, car le paradis n'est pas accessible aux animaux. Hyder doit maintenant faire un choix... Épisode 20 : Règlements de compte pour Rance McGrew *'Titre original' : Showdown With Rance McGrew *'Numéro' : 85 (3-20) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Christian Nyby *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Résumé' : Rance Mc Grew est LE vaniteux par excellence : non seulement le personnage qu'il interprète porte son nom, mais en plus, il s'agit d'un cow-boy qui gagne à chaque fois et ne se fait jamais prendre. Pourtant, en plein jour de tournage, Rance se retrouve dans la peau d'un personnage de télévision et fait la connaissance du véritable Jesse James qui va lui apprendre à faire face à la vraie réalité... Épisode 21 : Jeux d'enfants *'Titre original' : Kick the Can *'Numéro' : 86 (3-21) *'Scénariste' : George Clayton Johnson *'Réalisateur' : Lamont Johnson *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Ernest Truex (Charles Whitley), Russell Collins (Ben Conroy) *'Résumé' : Charles Whitley est un retraité qui vit dans une pension pour personnes âgées. Son fils lui ayant annoncé qu'il ne peut pas venir le chercher, Whitley est déçu mais lorsqu'il voit des jeunes enfants jouer avec une boîte en fer, il décide de les imiter, croyant qu'il retrouvera sa jeunesse et tente de convaincre tous les pensionnaires d'en faire autant... Épisode 22 : Un piano dans la maison *'Titre original' : A Piano in the House *'Numéro' : 87 (3-22) *'Scénariste' : Earl Hamner, Jr. *'Réalisateur' : David Greene *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Barry Morse Joan Hackett *'Résumé' : Fitzgérald Fortune, critique de théâtre cynique, se rend dans un magasin d'antiquités afin d'acheter un piano à sa femme Esther, qui fête ses vingt-six ans. Le brocanteur, fort peu aimable, devient soudain très sensible dès que le piano commence à jouer. Chez lui, Fortune apprend (grâce à l'aide du piano) que son valet Marvin (sinistre en apparence) est un joyeux luron et que sa femme ne l'aime pas. Il décide de se servir de l'instrument magique pour connaître les secrets les plus profonds de ses connaissances et organise une soirée dans ce but... Épisode 23 : Les Funérailles de Jeff Myrtlebank *'Titre original' : The Last Rites of Jeff Myrtlebank *'Numéro' : 88 (3-23) *'Scénariste' : Montgomery Pittman *'Réalisateur' : Montgomery Pittman *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : James Best *'Résumé' : Jeff Myrtlebank se réveille... pendant son propre enterrement. D'abord ravis, les habitants déchantent lorsqu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'il est devenu l'opposé de ce qu'il était avant : il est bien plus gentil, serviable, fort, autoritaire... ils se méfient de lui et commencent à se demander s'il n'a pas des pouvoirs diaboliques. Seule sa fiancée peut décider si Jeff est toujours le bienvenu... Épisode 24 : Comment servir l'homme *'Titre original' : To Serve Man *'Numéro' : 89 (3-24) *'Scénariste' : Damon Knight / Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Richard L. Bare *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Résumé' : voir article détaillé Comment servir l'homme Épisode 25 : Le Fugitif *'Titre original' : The Fugitive *'Numéro' : 90 (3-25) *'Scénariste' : Charles Beaumont *'Réalisateur' : Richard L. Bare *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Résumé' : L'histoire commence dans un parc. Des enfants jouent avec le Vieux Ben, un vieil homme qui les aime beaucoup et qui a le pouvoir de se métamorphoser en ce qu'il veut, divertissant ainsi les enfants. Il a d'avantage d'affection à offrir à Jenny, l'une d'elles qui souffre d'un handicap à la jambe et qui vit avec sa tante grincheuse. Deux policiers viennent s'informer auprès de la tante de la nature du vieux Ben. Celui-ci après avoir guéri Jenny, lui explique qui il est réellement, et pourquoi il a intérêt à ce que les deux policiers ne le trouvent pas... Épisode 26 : La Petite Fille perdue *'Titre original' : Little Girl Lost *'Numéro' : 91 (3-26) *'Scénariste' : Richard Matheson *'Réalisateur' : Paul Stewart *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Résumé' : En pleine nuit, Chris et Ruth Miller sont réveillés par les pleurs de leur fille Tina. Bien qu'il cherche sa fille, Chris ne la trouve pas, mais il continue de l'entendre. Le chien disparaît lui aussi sous le lit. Aidés par Bill, un voisin et ami professeur de physique, le couple se met en tête de retrouver leur enfant... Épisode 27 : Personne inconnue *'Titre original' : Person or Persons Unknown *'Numéro' : 92 (3-27) *'Scénariste' : Charles Beaumont *'Réalisateur' : John Brahm *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Résumé' : L'histoire commence une journée ordinaire. David Gurney, qui a trop bu, se réveille, avec la gueule de bois. En retard à son travail, Gurney réveille sa femme mais celle-ci ne le reconnaît pas et prétend ne l'avoir jamais vu. Gurney, pensant à une mauvaise blague, se rend à son travail, mais là encore, personne ne le connaît et il est placé dans un asile. Le docteur qui s'occupe de lui lui permet de passer deux coups de fils mais ni le meilleur ami de Gurney ni sa mère ne se souviennent de lui. Gurney, fou de terreur, s'échappe de l'asile, essayant de trouver un moyen de sortir de cet horrible cauchemar... Épisode 28 : Le Petit Peuple *'Titre original' : The Little People *'Numéro' : 93 (3-28) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : William Claxton *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Joe Maross Claude Akins *'Résumé' : William Fletcher et son copilote Peter Craig se posent sur une planète peuplée de gens minuscules. Pendant que Fletcher répare le vaisseau, Craig s'auto-approprie la planète et se fait passer pour un Dieu auprès des petites créatures. Il chasse Fletcher (qui pense qu'il est devenu fou) car il veut être le seul Dieu... Épisode 29 : À quatre heures *'Titre original' : Four O'Clock *'Numéro' : 94 (3-29) *'Scénariste' : Price Day / Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Lamont Johnson *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Résumé' : Oliver Crangle est un homme frappé de démence qui passe son temps à chercher le mal partout. C'est du moins ce qu'il essaie de faire comprendre à sa voisine, Mrs Williams. Plus tard, il reçoit la visite d'une femme dont le mari, médecin, a été accusé par Crangle d'être un incapable. C'est là que lui vient l'idée de rétrécir tous ses ennemis, de supprimer le Mal à 16 heures précises... Épisode 30 : Le Menteur *'Titre original' : Hocus-Pocus and Frisby *'Numéro' : 95 (3-30) *'Scénariste' : Frederic Louis Fox / Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Lamont Johnson *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Résumé' : Monsieur Frisby, un épicier, agace tout le monde parce qu'il ment sans cesse et se fait passer pour un superhéros. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, après avoir fait le plein de la voiture de deux clients, il est capturé et emmené dans un vaisseau extra-terrestre. Là, il reconnaît ses clients, en réalité des aliens, qui lui avouent qu'ils sont très impressionnés par lui et ses "connaissances"... Épisode 31 : L'Échange *'Titre original' : The Trade-Ins *'Numéro' : 96 (3-31) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Elliot Silverstein *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Résumé' : John et Martha Holt sont un couple de retraités souhaitant implanter leurs personnalités dans des corps artificiels et jeunes. Ils ne possèdent que la moitié de la somme demandée, ce qui veut dire qu'une seule personne pourra pratiquer cet échange... Épisode 32 : Le Cadeau *'Titre original' : The Gift *'Numéro' : 97 (3-32) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Allen H. Miner *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Résumé' : Dans un hameau mexicain, un petit garçon, Pedro, amateur d'astronomie, se lie d'amitié avec un extra-terrestre qui détient un bien très précieux... Épisode 33 : La Marionnette *'Titre original' : The Dummy *'Numéro' : 98 (3-33) *'Scénariste' : Lee Polk / Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Abner Biberman *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Résumé' : Jerry Etherson est un ventriloque alcoolique qui croit que son pantin de bois Willie est vivant et le nargue. Il tente alors de changer de marionnette, mais son intarissable complice se révèle plus coriace que prévu... Épisode 34 : Un passé infini *'Titre original' : Young Man's Fancy *'Numéro' : 99 (3-34) *'Scénariste' : Richard Matheson *'Réalisateur' : Buck Houghton *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Phyllis Thaxter Alex Nicol *'Résumé' : Alex et Virginia Walker viennent de se marier et Virginia envisage de vendre la maison de la défunte mère d'Alex. Ce dernier refuse, car il redécouvre toute une partie de son enfance à travers cette maison. Virginia comprend que le passé est en train de revenir dans la maison, et qu'Alex, nostalgique de son enfance et de sa mère, est en train de lui échapper... Épisode 35 : La Fée électrique *'Titre original' : I Sing the Body Electric *'Numéro' : 100 (3-35) *'Scénariste' : Ray Bradbury *'Réalisateur' : James Sheldon & William F. Claxton *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Résumé' : Un homme veuf depuis peu emmène ses enfants choisir une nourrice électrique. Mais l'une de ses filles, Ann, est très réticente en ce qui concerne la nourrice... Épisode 36 : L'Ange gardien *'Titre original' : Cavender Is Coming *'Numéro' : 101 (3-36) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Christian Nyby *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Résumé' : Cavender, un ange gardien qui a échoué dans presque toutes ses missions afin d'obtenir ses ailes, se voit offrir une dernière chance: aider une jeune femme pauvre, Agnès Grep, à être heureuse. Cavender fait le maximum pour qu'Agnès ait une vie mondaine, mais il est aussi gaffeur que sa protégée... Épisode 37 : La Relève de la garde *'Titre original' : The Changing of the Guard *'Numéro' : 102 (3-37) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Robert Ellis Miller *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Donald Pleasence *'Résumé' : Ellis Fowler est un professeur de littérature enseignant depuis près de cinquante ans dans une école de jeunes garçons. Très respecté de tous, il apprend qu'on l'oblige à prendre sa retraite. Déprimé, il songe à se suicider parce qu'il pense que sa vie n'a servi à rien. Soudain, la cloche de l'école sonne, alors que l'établissement est désert. Intrigué, il se dirige vers l'école... Notes et références 3